User blog:Creepystorieswikia/Berenstain bears book: 24
As you may know that popular book/show: The Berenstain Bears, Stan Berenstain had a darker plot for book 24, The book was called: Grandpa's House. 　 One time i was looking at berenstain bears books and, i clicked shopping on google and an unknown book of The Berenstain Bears Appeared, And i ordered it, And i read it 2 days later Something was wierd about this book, Papa Bear was angry,Mama Bear had no emotion,Sister bear was sad,And Brother was worried, The book began like this: The Berenstain family were going to there grandpa's house and Brother Bear said "Mama i dont want to go" and for some reason sister bear was crying cause her brother didn't want to go, And Papa Bear was angry at Brother, As the car was driving It started showing wierd pictures of pepole dressed up as them And had no eyes and while nobody was at the house as it showed the house, There were no doors or windows in the mean time it showed them driving agian than shows Papa getting out of the car and Pulled out his Saw and sawed a tree when it fell it fell on the car and Brother,Sister,And Mama Ran out of the car as it was on fire They ran from the car and it showed Brother with one small and one big human eyes Mother bear had a live action man's mouth and Sister had a real life body Papa Bear had no face at the time, Then run too grandpa's house and made it in time the house was all firey looking Then i stopped reading it and showed it to a friend and He was very suprised that The Berenstain Bears were darker than usual, I took pictures from the book and loaded them on my computer but then something went wrong my computer went insane my computer was out of control i clicked C-Cleaner to clean it out and i rebooted the computer, And everything in my folder was erased but other files on the computer and folders were lucky i wrote a letter to Stan Berenstain about the book he replied that book was made by a producer at my company but i fired him! said Stan Berenstain, somehow i got back my folder files 6 days later, I sold the book and added a warning sign on the book! then someone bought it and as i knew the person ripped it up after she told me it appeared in her closet,her attack,her dresser,under her bed,And in her food cabinet she asked her siblings if they did it they did not know anything about the book, She asked her mom and dad And they didn't do it so the book was cursed and she ripped up the book and put it in the blender, and threw it in the fire and it was never seen agian! The book was made: Febuary 1, 1989 At the time, Stan. Had an idea for a book about life and realistic things while in the book he drew a realistic painting of Brother Bear. Category:Blog posts